


Всё не как у людей

by donemon



Series: Паутина вероятностей [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Crack, Dominatrix porn mentioned a lotreally a lot, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Переведено в рамках ау-челленджа. Тема - "фиктивный брак".Написано на заявку: Сигюн и Локи должны пожениться. Спать друг с другом они не хотят - ни сейчас, ни впредь. Но первая брачная ночь, супружеские обязанности, Свидетели за дверью... Проблему решит небольшой заговор.





	Всё не как у людей

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Two Asexual Gods Got By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433017) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



– А это точно сработает? – смущённо спросила Сигюн, наблюдая, как Локи устанавливает кристаллы по углам спальни.

– Будем надеяться. Конкретно это заклинание я ещё не использовал, но оно не слишком сложное, я уже делал кое-что по тому же типу. Должно получиться. – Локи ободряюще ей улыбнулся. – Фильм достала?

– А, да. Леди из той лавки уверяла, что он кому угодно понравится. – Она вытащила из сумки плоскую коробочку и протянула её будущему супругу. – Вот!

Локи недоумённо нахмурился.

– «Доминантка и её верный раб – 2»? Что такое «доминантка»?

– Может, так зовут эту принцессу? – Сигюн с улыбкой взглянула на обложку. – Принцесса влюбляется в своего раба, вместе они проходят через множество трудностей, но любовь помогает им выстоять против целого мира.

– Звучит неплохо. Но вдруг там нет постельной сцены?

– Есть! – решительно кивнула Сигюн. – Та леди говорила, что в фильме семь частей, и в каждой есть постельная сцена. Наверное, все беды и приключения были раньше, а здесь только любовь. Это ведь второй том.

Локи ухмыльнулся.

– Чудно. Отложи пока, мне надо настроить кристаллы.

– Ладно. – Она положила коробочку на кровать и прижала руки к животу. – Тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

– Да нет. – Локи пожал плечами, оплетая кристаллы сеточкой заклинания. – Лучше займись сумками. Надо положить побольше еды, чтобы хватило на всю ночь. И подготовить одежду на смену. Полагаю, в свадебном платье не очень удобно ездить верхом.

– Это точно, – кивнула Сигюн. – В нём и ходить-то неудобно. Не знаю, зачем мама такое выбрала... 

– Да ладно, терпеть недолго... Всё, я закончил. – Локи с довольным вздохом выпрямился. – Итак. После пира нас приведут сюда и закроют дверь. Свидетели останутся снаружи. Я активирую кристаллы, и они воспроизведут фильм, подменив голоса на наши. Потом уйдём потайными путями к городским воротам, там будут ждать осёдланные кони. До утра будем гулять, устроим пикник под звёздами, как ты хотела, а на рассвете вернёмся сюда той же дорогой, и никто не поймёт, что мы вообще уходили.

Сигюн радостно хлопнула в ладоши.

– Пока что это наша лучшая шутка!

***

Свидетели Консуммации Брака, застыв в бархатных креслах приёмной комнаты, в ужасе таращились на дверь супружеской спальни Их Высочеств. Всю ночь до рассвета. Все семь постельных сцен подряд.

***

– Так странно, – сказала Сигюн, усаживаясь рядом с мужем к накрытому на завтрак столу.

– Что странно? – спросил Локи, поспешно проглотив кусок.

– Когда я сюда шла, меня остановили Сиф и Троица Воинов. Спросили, часто ли мы делаем то, что делали в первую брачную ночь.

– И что ты им сказала? – Локи перешёл на шёпот. Сигюн тоже понизила голос:

– Я не знала, что сказать, поэтому сказала «да».

Он кивнул.

– А они?

Сигюн, чуть смутившись, откинулась на спинку стула.

– Сэр Фандрал, я видела, побледнел, сэр Огун, ну... вроде как напрягся, а сэр Вольстагг сказал: «Ох, борода Одина!». А леди Сиф так посмотрела... как будто о чём-то сильно задумалась. Так странно.

Локи пожал плечами.

– Завидуют, наверное. Ты говорила, там семь постельных сцен? Они, наверное, уже на середине бы спеклись.

Сигюн секунду подумала, затем улыбнулась.

– Да, наверное. Так, что тут самое вкусное?

***

Непонятно откуда выскочивший Тор вдруг сжал Локи в медвежьих объятиях, выдавив из него недостойный писк.

– Тор! Отпусти меня! – задушено вскрикнул тот. Он попытался выдраться из хватки, но Тор будто не заметил.

– Ты так храбр, брат! Жениться на Сигюн, даже зная, что она... какая она... Это очень смело!

Локи так изумился, что перестал вырываться.

– Это вот сейчас очень обидно было. Для Сигюн.

– Нет, нет, лучше бы нам её не обижать, правда? Лучше никому её не обижать, – решительно перебил Тор, снова крепко его обнимая. – Леди Сигюн должна быть счастлива и довольна. Всегда.

Локи окончательно растерялся. 

– Так я ж не против?..

– Хорошо. – Тор, наконец, разжал объятия и взял Локи за плечи. – Прости, что иногда сомневался в твоей смелости, брат. Нужно настоящее мужество, чтобы вынести всё, что вынес ты.

Локи неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Эм... Спасибо?

– Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится убежище... или даже если просто захочешь поговорить... обращайся ко мне, брат. Я всегда тебе помогу, помни об этом.

Локи, мысленно пожав плечами, решил, что с безумцами не спорят и покладисто кивнул:

– Да, брат. Буду помнить. Очень ценю твою заботу.

– Кто бы мог подумать. Моего братишку... – Тор взглянул на него странно блестящими глазами и снова крепко обнял. Будто пытался от чего-то защитить.

***

Через неделю после свадьбы Локи вызвали в личный кабинет Всеотца.

– Ты хотел меня видеть, Отец?

Один сидел за столом. При виде Локи он отложил бумаги, которые до сих пор разглядывал, и поманил его ближе.

– Да, сын. Входи. Закрой дверь.

Локи послушался и встал перед Одином навытяжку. Тот смотрел на него и молчал.

Прошла минута, две. Ничего не менялось. Локи рискнул подать голос:

– Отец? Ты хочешь дать мне задание? Нужно что-то сделать?

– Нет, никаких заданий. – Один покачал головой. – Я хотел с тобой поговорить. О вас с леди Сигюн.

Локи ждал продолжения, но его всё не было. Опять воцарилось молчание.

– Итак?..

Один прочистил горло.

– Мне нужно знать... ты с Сигюн... когда вы... – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Ты счастлив? С Сигюн, я имею в виду. Тебе с ней хорошо?

Локи не понял, к чему Всеотец спрашивает, но ответил вполне искренне:

– Да, отец. Каждый миг, что мы вместе.

Один натужно сглотнул.

– Знаю, я с тобой иногда был... слишком суров... Может, тебе казалось, что я чересчур строг... Но уверяю тебя, Локи, всё это было лишь ради твоего блага. Знай это.

Локи, несколько смущённый неожиданным поворотом в разговоре, осторожно кивнул.

– Хорошо.

– После вашей брачной ночи... – Один снова сглотнул, затем откашлялся. – Я думаю... Мне кажется, нам стоит общаться чаще. Больше времени проводить вместе. Вдвоём, без Тора. Как ты... на это смотришь, сынок?

Локи неуверенно улыбнулся:

– С радостью, Отец.

Один кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, крепко сжимая в замок пальцы. Затем вдруг встал, обошёл стол, приблизился к Локи и нежно его обнял.

– Ты мой сын, Локи. Если ваш брак окажется не только выгодным, но и счастливым, я готов закрыть глаза на... всё, что делает Сигюн.

Локи не очень понимал, что Один имеет в виду, но на всякий случай опять улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Отец.

Всеотец снова откашлялся и сделал шаг назад.

– Что ж, отправляйся, у тебя наверняка много дел. Завтра на рассвете выезжаем верхом, так что сегодня ложись пораньше. И позабудь о своём... супружеском долге хотя бы на день. Исполнишь в другой раз.

– Конечно, Отец.

Локи кивнул и послушно вышел.

***

Со свадьбы прошло уже три месяца, когда наконец прозвучал такой долгожданный и такой ненавистный вопрос.

– Не пора ли подумать о детях? – улыбнулась им Фригга.

Сигюн и Локи обменялись взглядами.

– Мы пытаемся, Всематерь, – сказала Сигюн. Она не солгала: они и правда уже не один вечер провели в размышлениях о том, как и где достать ребёнка, которого можно было бы выдать за своего.

– Я обычно очень выносливый, но... – подхватил было Локи, но тут же себя оборвал. Помолчал и вздохнул: – Мы очень стараемся, мама.

Фригга жалостливо подняла брови.

– Ох, вовсе незачем так спешить. Вы ещё молоды, вся вечность впереди. – Она слабо улыбнулась. – Дети могут и подождать.

Сигюн недоумённо нахмурилась:

– Но вы же сами спросили, не пора ли...

Фригга махнула рукой.

– Просто праздный интерес. Так, любопытствую, как любая свекровь. – Она помолчала. – Но в самом деле, вы слишком молоды. Сами ещё не совсем взрослые, зачем вам сейчас дети? Наверное, не стоит так уж стараться их завести. Отложите попытки на столетие-другое. А лучше на пять.

Локи и Сигюн обменялись непонимающими взглядами, но со Всематерью поспешили согласиться. Незачем заглядывать в зубы дарёному коню.

***

Странные вещи стали происходить в Асгарде. Мужчины относились к Сигюн с опаской или даже страхом, женщины смотрели на неё с чем-то похожим на благодарность во взорах. На Локи все кидали сочувственные взгляды, частенько подходили просто похлопать по плечу или пожелать доброго дня. И каждый вечер, когда Локи вставал из-за стола, чтобы покинуть пир и об руку с женой удалиться в супружеские палаты, все присутствующие в пиршественной зале мужчины не желали его отпускать, пока он не выпьет по крайней мере ещё одну кружку мёда.

С другой стороны, никто не спрашивал их о наследниках и не давал непрошеные советы о том, что нужно делать, чтобы быстрее зачать ребёнка. И если изредка кто-нибудь забывался, Локи стоило лишь сделать печальное лицо, как тему поспешно меняли.

Так Локи с Сигюн и жили – семейная пара на людях, добрые друзья наедине – и их ничуть не заботило, что огромное супружеское ложе так и не познало их обнажённых тел.


End file.
